1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a Q-switch Nd-YAG laser device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a laser device equipped with a pulse transformer to transform a laser beam into a long-pulse laser beam irradiated for a long period of time or a short-pulse laser beam having high energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an Nd-YAG laser device irradiates a laser beam having a wavelength of about 1064 nm in a near infrared ray band by activating a yttrium aluminum garnet crystal doped with 1% to 3% of Nd3+ ions using a high pressure flash discharge tube.
The Nd-YAG laser device can transform a 1064 nm wavelength band having a long pulse width into a Q switch pulse, that is, a 1064 nm wavelength band having an extremely short pulse width and high output energy by using a Q switch, which is generally known to those skilled in the art, to control distribution reversion energy of a pulse by covering a portion of a laser reflector.
Since the laser device using a 1064 nm long pulse wavelength band represents longer laser beam irradiation time and a smaller amount of energy, the laser device has been used to treat vessel disease such as permanent hair removal, facial vasodilation, or vein vasodilation. In addition, the laser device has been extensively used in non-invasive therapy-facial skin rejuvenation.
The laser device using a 1064 nm pulse wavelength band that has been transformed into a short pulse having a short pulse width and high output energy treats lesion placed into a deep dermis, and is mainly used for nevus of ota, eyebrow tattoo, or eyeline tattoo.
The Nd-YAG laser device uses a 1064 nm long pulse wavelength band, and includes a Q switch to transform the laser beam into a short pulse laser beam. In this case, the laser device may have a complex structure. Accordingly, the small-sized laser device cannot be realized. In addition, the manufacturing cost may be increased.